Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5p+3(-2p-7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 5p + {3(}\gray{-2p-7}{)} $ $ 5p {-6p-21} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {5p - 6p} - 21$ $ {-p} - 21$ The simplified expression is $-p-21$